


Make the Right Choice Scotty Boy

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [140]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The choice Peter had given the young werewolf had been a simple one, one Scott couldn’t mess-up. The choice should’ve been an easy one, and yet Scott hesitated and then Scott had truly surprised him and disappointed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Right Choice Scotty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back again, this one was requested by turquoise-typewrite who wanted an always a female Stiles Stilinski fic, now she’d wanted a fic where Stiles was used by Derek the Alpha to get Scott in-line by forcing him to choose between Stiles and Allison, but I sort of heard only the Alpha word there as I was a bit distracted by my dog and his new pretty toy and so I messed-up by making it Alpha Peter and not Alpha Derek. But so yeah in my little mistaken brain I had this idea that after Peter killed Kate he wasn’t killed, and so he’s the Alpha and he wants obviously Scott in his pack but Scott is refusing to join and so he makes this fool but not Scott proof plan to get Scott in-line.

Peter didn’t see himself as an unreasonable man. He wasn’t unreasonable when wanting Scott to accept him as his Alpha. There was nothing unreasonable about asking the werewolf Peter had created to accept him and Derek as his pack. There was absolutely nothing unreasonable about any of it and yet the boy refused, choosing to side with the huntress instead of the one who granted him such a wonderful gift as Peter had.

What was an Alpha to do? Accept defeat and watch as the boy he’d gifted with a gift many would and had died for? To just let him go on his merry little way?

No, what one did under these unfortunate conditions was to simply gently nudge the unruly beta into making the right choice.

The plan was simple and the outcome of said plan should’ve been even simpler, predictable, and above all else pleasing. However, there had been a key-flaw in Peter’s little plan and that was the beta himself Scott McCall, or rather it was the stupidity, that little flaw ruined everything well at least for a little while.

Not once did Peter think as he orchestrated the collecting of Scott’s best friend who was a credit to her drunkard of a father even if the man did not know it, and the huntress that had the stupid boy eating from the palm of her lethal hands that things wouldn’t playout in Peter’s favor. The Alpha was so certain of Scott’s fate that he didn’t even consider once that Scott McCall might disappoint him and not only him but Stiles too.

Collecting Stiles had been easy since the petit little thing was barely awake when she stumbled her way downstairs still wearing just a pair of very innocent looking pink panties and a very old looking Rolling Stones t-shirt, even when she was awake she was hardly a threat to anyone, and yet as soon as Derek grabbed her and held the small piece of cloth sprinkled with chloroform against her nose and mouth she proceeded to hold her held breath, and instead of fighting Derek’s iron-grip or strive to kick Peter in the balls she kicked at the kitchen table knocking down the almost empty bottle of Jack and the glass that still had a little bit of the very liquid that seemed to mirror the color of Stiles’ eyes, but the Sheriff who lay sleeping in the next-room on the couch did not stir as bottle and glass fell to the floor nor did he wake as she kicked a few a chair to the ground. She would’ve brought more down if Peter hadn’t intervened and grabbed her by the legs.

The fight drained from her as unconsciousness took hold of her when her body caved in to the need to breathe, and yet before her eyes rolled and her body went slack the petit little thing that seemed to weigh no more than a feather gave Peter a glare that held so venom that sure if it had power it would’ve been deadly.

  
Grabbing the huntress was not as an easy task as it had been with Stiles, even if they did it on her way home from school, she fought tooth and nail even stabbed Derek in the chest with one of the knives she’d been hiding on her person, but eventually she too fell unconscious and that was how the little huntress got to ride in the trunk of Derek’s car unlike Stiles who had been carefully laid down on the backseat of the same car hours earlier. And unlike Stiles little Argent didn’t get a comfortable matrass to rest on and she wasn’t laid down on the floor gently as Derek had done with the girl upstairs, Derek dumped Kate Argents niece on the floor like he couldn’t wait to get rid of her, and neither one of them offered the bitch water or something for the headache when she finally did stir awake; but Stiles whom Peter had to admit was a fascinating little creature was kept as comfortable as possible, and both Peter and Derek had checked on her repeatedly when she was unconscious to make sure she was not in any distress, they kept her arms and legs tucked in under the blankets they provided her just to make sure she didn’t catch a cold, not that she didn’t shower them with colorful threats once she had a sip of water and down a couple of pills to ease the headache she was suffering from.

Peter had a suspicion it wasn’t the verbal assault that truly bothered Derek but rather the visible disappointment Stiles displayed at seeing Derek helping Peter, there was no deny that the girl had not only grown on Peter but his nephew as well who swore to Stiles no harm would come to her or even Scott once he got there not that it stifled any of the anger and disappointment Stiles was feeling.

Everything accordingly from bringing the two girls to the house Peter was determined to rebuild into something twice as grand as before, all went well from the message he sent with the young Argents phone to Scott McCall asking him to join him and dear Allison at the charred remains of the Hale House, of course Peter had seen it fit to include a picture of the slightly rough looking huntress just in-case the stupid boy didn’t understand the urgency of the situation.

The little whelp stormed the house with his claws out and ready for a fight, and a fight young McCall was given since his Alpha had been itching for a fight where he could finally show the young beta its place. Throughout the uneven match Peter could hear the angry and distressed cries that came from the gagged huntress, there had been a great deal of joy in shoving the burned remains of the very dress Peter’s beloved wife had been wearing as she burned to death into the mouth of Kate’s niece; it was only right that the little bitch got a taste of what Peter still smelled daily, the burned fabric, the burned flesh and hair never really left his senses and at night he could still hear the cries of his loved ones and feel his daughter wrap her arms around him so very tightly.

He may have got a piece of revenge, a slice of vengeance, but nothing could ever undo what had been done to him and the ones he’d loved above all else.

The fight didn’t last long since Peter couldn’t risk Chris or his hard-faced bitch of a wife noticing that their precious princess was missing, he snapped a few of Scott’s bones and bruised him all well and good, drew a bit of blood before shoving him roughly in the direction of the girl he claimed to love above all else.

Using one of the handkerchiefs his wife had made him and which had miraculously survived the fire Peter started to clean his bloodied hands, Peter glanced in Derek’s direction and with a nod his nephew headed upstairs to get their guest to join them, Peter would’ve preferred not having to use Stiles like this since this would hardly make him her favorite person in the world, but she was the only thing besides Scott mother that Peter could think capable of making the boy see sense.

`Now that you’ve had your little hissy fit,´ Peter started to say expressing how truly unfazed he was about the whole ordeal, `I think you’ll be able to appreciate my offer a bit better, yes?´

`I’m never, ´ the angry little werewolf snarled from the floor, `going to join you or your pack.´

`Oh I think you will, ´ Peter counters while watching Scott struggle to free his young love from her chains, the young wolf is so focused on the task at hand that he doesn’t even hear the noises that came from the floor above their very heads, it seemed young Stiles was putting up a good fight once more, she truly was a spirited little thing.

`No I won’t´ Scott responds like a petulant little child that he was.

`What if I up the stakes?´ Peter asks as he hears Derek coming down the stairs with Stiles most likely hanging over his broad shoulder, there’s a confused look on Scott’s face at first but then the fury of someone determined to protect the ones they love flash across his still young and innocent features.

`If you hurt Allison her family will kill you, ´ the statement Scott snarls out with eyes glowing beta yellow and wild was rather a waste of breath because of course Peter knew killing the girl wouldn’t be an option, after all he couldn’t expect the Argents to just let him walk away with killing their vaguely innocent daughter, Peter may have got away with killing cate but Allison’s death would not be one he would be allowed to get away with.

`Of course they would.´ Peter agrees rather patronizingly while listening to Derek draw near.

`But you see Scotty-boy, there is still something you’ve forgotten, there’s still someone you might want to consider about before making any rash decisions.´ Peter does enjoy the almost adorableness of Scott’s bewildered expression which sadly doesn’t last the young werewolf starts to growl at him with such unfair fury.

`You leave my mother alone! ´

`Oh heavens my boy,´ Peter gasps like such a thought as using Scott’s dear mother against him would truly offend Peter’s moral-values which it honestly didn’t, but Peter wasn’t keen on letting more human in on their little secret than what had already transpired.

` I would never do anything to your dear mother Scotty boy, ´ and as he says that hears Derek enter the room, and Peter turns his attention away from Scott and grins over at where Stiles was indeed thrown over Derek’s shoulder revealing the beautiful round and slightly uncovered pale globes, and Derek well he looked stoic enough but Peter could see a flush on his cheeks as well as a slight redness to his ears.

`But there’s always Stiles.´ Peter says smoothly enough to not reveal nothing of the discomfort he felt at seeing so much of Stiles flesh, perhaps it was the slight similarities between this girl and his own daughter as well as his niece Cora that made a protective side within him flare-up; Stiles was bringing out the worst and best parts of him, she’d even had him massaging her cold feet an hour ago sure she’d landed a kick in the jaw but settled once he’d assured her he would do nothing else but tend to her cold and aching feet.

`You bastard, what have you done to her! ´ Scott spits out as Stiles is carefully placed on the floor facing Scott and Allison, and frankly Peter was close to asking Derek that very same question as there were tears sliding down her cheeks and blood from her ridiculous and yet adorable upturn-of-a-nose, but Peter couldn’t break character not yet at least. If Peter had ever thought Stiles looked small she truly appeared dwarfed as she sat there on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, head pulled back by Derek’s firm grip of her hair.

`The question is what will I do with her Scott, ´ Peter says in a rather cold and detached sort of way, ` not what we’ve already done because there’s nothing you can do about that now, ´ Peter says rather menacingly while moving towards Stiles who was clearly trying to fight against her own tears, `but you can still do something about what we will do to her.´

Stiles tried to pull away from his touch but Derek had a firm grip of her hair and so Peter was able to gently drag his claws lightly down the side of her face and beneath her chin and all the way down her throat, `You can choose to fall-inline Scott, you can choose between being my beta which will set Stiles here free to do as she pleases with her life,´ the stench of Stiles fear was unpleasant, sharp and putrid like that of Peter’s own little princess had been, ` but if you do choose this you will never again see that girl,´ Peter glares in the direction of the huntress, the bitch he feared would one day reveal her true-colors in a very destructive way.

`I will not risk one of Kate’s relatives burning down my pack again. ´Peter catches the slight flinch from Derek, his words had been as good as punch in his nephew’s stomach and so it should be as he’d brought the crazed whore into their lives. Peter could and would not risk another foolish heart bring destruction and ruin upon his pack, he would dictate who and what his betas could and would love.

`Or you can chose to not be my beta, to be a lone wolf without protection of a pack and keep young Allison there, ´ and Peter can’t help but smile at the bitch across the room because she would walk out of here alive but without a boyfriend he was sure of it, `But if you do choose her, then you will never again be allowed near my new beta.´

`What new beta? ´ Scott asked his voice no longer defiant or angry, there was only confusion left which was mirrored on his dumb face.

Stiles however seemed to be quicker and smarter than Peter had given her credit as she let out something that did sound a lot like a horrified No from behind her gag.

`Well, ´ Peter says slowly, enjoying every bit of the moment at hand, `Stiles, ´ and he said that odd little name with a hint of delicious pleasure, `of course.´

Stiles let out a distressed scream from behind her gag and began to fight her binds as if she could get free and make it to the door before either Peter or Derek pounced on her, it was rather disappointing to see how much she did not want the gift Peter was now ready to give her whether she wanted it or not.

`No! You can’t! ´ Scott yelled and the boy truly was clueless because of course Peter could, Peter could do great many things if he set his mind to it.

`Oh but I can and I will,´ Peter said rather wickedly, `if I lose a beta I need a new one, ´ Peter leaned down rub his scent gently against the tearstained cheek before positively purring, `And Stiles would make an excellent replacement, don’t you think Derek?´

`Derek, you can’t – you can’t let him do this.´ Scott pleaded but all Peter’s nephew did was grit out, `She would.´ which made Peter smile a very sharp and ganged grin at the now ridiculously pale beta before him.

`Make your choice Scotty boy,´ Peter says very slowly, a clawed hand covering Stiles throat the same way it had done Kates, ` Allison and your great love or Stiles your best friend.´

`You have to pick one or the other,´ Peter tells the silly little boy who is trying to get Derek to do something to stop this horrible farce of pick and choose, but Derek only tells Scott chose.

`Make the choices Scotty-boy or I might just up the stakes here,´ Peter snaps when the boy still after a minute hasn’t called out Stiles name, and Scott looks positively defeated as he spares a miserable look in the direction of the huntress.

`I’m sorry.´ the young beta whimpers before finally looking at Stiles and the Peter as he says, `Stiles, ´ and Peter is upright and standing immediately close to clapping his hands approvingly when Scott continues to say, `I’m sorry. I’m sorry Stiles.´

This is where Peter’s plan collapses around him as well as Stiles who starts screaming and crying behind her gag, her whole body positively convulsing with the panic and despair the settled within her even before Scott firms what she already has figured, what Peter still had refused to believe in all honesty.

`I chose Allison.´ the sigh that leaves the huntress is as unpleasant to hear for Peter as the realization that Scott had made the wrong choice was, he looks over at the girl who didn’t deserve to be thrown to the wolves in such away and then at a stunned Derek who had completely released his hold of Stiles.

`Are you sure? ´ Peter inquires, hoping against hope Scott would change his mind, but the beta had already turned his back to his best friend who was crying and screaming for him.

`Yes! ´ Scott snaps pulling at the chains uselessly, `Now let her go! ´

`You – you do understand what this choice means, don’t you Scott?´ Peter asks while giving Derek the nod to go and free the chained Argent, which his nephew does slowly and on unsteady feet while Peter moves to keep Stiles from trying to go to the boy Peter had been so sure would chose her.

`I get it, no more Stiles, alright. I get it.´ Scott snaps eyes flashing, and yet Peter struggles to believe that this boy truly understands what he is doing, `You’ll give her the bite and she’ll be your beta, right? ´

Peter just nods while Derek points out with a low voice, `If the bite doesn’t kill her Scott, it could kill her.´ that gives Scott pause and he looks over at Stiles who would probably be on the floor completely now if Peter didn’t keep her seated by keeping a firm hold of her long slender neck.

`Stiles, I’m sorry,´ is the last words Scott says to Stiles for as soon as the chains drop he’s up with Allison and moving towards the nearest exit, neither the huntress or Scott spare a glance at the girl who is falling apart at Peter’s feet.

And Peter, well he just stares at his equally flabbergasted nephew, Peter still expects Scott to come back when the door closes behind the two lovers and it’s only when Allison’s car drives away, the very one Peter had driven up to the house since he’d known she would need to leave the property later in the day but he hadn’t expected Scott to leave with her.

`Shit. Stiles.´ Peter hears Derek curse, and his nephew is running towards him and the girl who Peter now realized was struggling to breathe, he drops hard down on the floor beside her pulling out the gag and still the girl isn’t breathing right and her heart his hammering like it was trying to escape her body or burnout before its time.

`Stiles!´ Derek yells as he cups her face, a face that was ghostly pale, `What’s wrong with her?´ his nephew asks him and Peter has no idea and says as much just as the frightened panicked eyes close and her body goes slack falling forward into Derek’s arms.

`What the hell happened? ´ Derek asks sounding as distressed as Stiles had been a minute ago, and Peter honestly has no idea what the hell happened.


End file.
